


Come to Light

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Requited Unrequited Love, Reunions, Self-Reflection, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Cody is close to death and accepts it, yet Lord Vader isn't willing to give up on him so easily and gives him a second chance in the form of making him over into one of his elite corps tasked with one job: To find any stray Jedi left in the galaxy.A task that leads him directly to Tatooine and a past that may influence his future in more ways than he and Lord Vader himself realises and planned for.





	Come to Light

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a story that turned Cody into a cyborg and did my own twist on this situation. Title is from the Arkells "Come to Light"   
> Also crossposted to Wattpad.

_ It all turned around him and Commander Cody howled as he lay helplessly pinned under durasteel and duraconcrete. He knew his legs were gone, smashed to pulp when the pillar fell.  _

_ He would die here, squashed like bug and utterly helpless.  _

_ What an inglorious way for him to go. After surviving all of the major battles of the wars, he was going to die on a rain-soaked planet while the facilities that had created the backbone of the army burned around him.  _

_ He screamed again,his throat bloody and raw from it all.  _

_ He didn't care about remaining stoic. What did it matter now that his dignity had gone? _

_ He was going to die on Kamino, yet another nameless and faceless drone. _

_ He stopped screaming long enough to catch a ragged breath and it was in that stillness that he felt his presence. _

_ A few seconds longer and he heard the rasp of the respirator. _

_ Shivering, Cody craned his neck and looked up in time to see Darth Vader kneel down beside him. _

_ “Make it quick is all I ask for.” _

_ Vader's helmet tilted this way and that and Cody got the distinct impression that he was being weighed and measured. _

_ “Why would I lay waste to a perfectly good Commander? No. There's still use for you yet.” _

_ The black glove reaching for his face was the last thing he saw before he felt and knew nothing else. _

_ ~*~*~*~*~ _

The glass slips from Obi-Wan’s numb fingers, crashing onto the smooth stone floor. It dashes in a million pieces, but Obi-Wan doesn’t notice it since he’s in the grasp of a vision. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there, only moving when the suns started to go down. He blinked down at the broken glass and gave out a ragged laugh. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Vader had finally tracked him down. It had taken five years, but Vader had him targeted and now, the question was  _ when _ .

He took a deep, shaky breath and moved to turn on the lights in his home, careful to avoid the mess on the floor. 

He sighed ruefully as he went to pick up the mess, careful to not cut himself on the shards and grateful that the glass was empty rather than full of precious water. 

Even after five years on Tatooine, he still mourned the fact that he couldn’t use water whenever he wanted. He missed that unfettered access to water and sighed again. 

It was yet another thing that he was missing in his exile. Even if Qui-Gon did visit, it wasn’t as strong of a balm that he needed to ease the hurts of all that he had undergone ever since Anakin had-

“Kriff!”

He swore as a shard cut deep in the meat of his palm, pulling him out of his reverie and making him focus on his task. 

He had plans to make. For his home and his Eopie and Luke. He wasn’t sure when Vader was coming for him. Only that he would.

Obi-Wan rubbed the wound and moved to find his First Aid kit and take care of the wound. Luckily it was a shallow cut and it stopped bleeding after he dabs it with gauze and a little bacta. He sighed and finished his task, disposing the shards to be melted down later and repurposed for another use.

He sat down and stroked his beard.

He would start to make plans. But right now, he had to sit and savour the last bit of peace he would get in a long time.

~*~*~*~*~

The Emperor stood at the bridge as he examined the cell of the augmented soldiers that Vader had hand-picked for his new project. 

“Do you think they will succeed where the Inquisitors have failed?”

Vader nodded.

“They will. Shall we say that they have the qualifications to do so from their lives before.”

The Emperor turned to look at him then.

“And you are positive that nothing will interfere with their tasks?”

Vader turned to the examine the cell again, his gaze focusing on the one individual that he knew would finish the job that Inquisitors hadn’t been able to finish. They had done a good enough job with other Jedi, but a handful had escaped their clutches. 

It had been a stroke of luck that he had found those men. Broken and hopeless and his plan had taken shape the moment that he had seen them on the verge of death. He couldn’t let those men go to waste. Not when he knew what those men had achieved.

So he had salvaged them and made them stronger, faster,  _ better. _

They weren’t quite human, but sacrifices had to be made for the greater good and for the good of the Empire. 

The trick with Unduli’s body had been an unexpected boon, but it hadn’t produced the last Jedi that he sought. 

This weapon would be the answer to this dilemma and Vader could already savour the victory of having Obi-Wan Kenobi at his mercy. 

“They will.”

The Emperor smiled.

“Let’s hope so. The Empire cannot afford to waste resources on mere whims.”

Vader bristled slightly at that, but remained quiet. 

“Very well. Set them forth. But remember this: I expect results or this program of yours will be scrapped.”

Vader bowed down to the Emperor. 

“Understood, my lord.”

~*~*~*~*~

Cody sighed inwardly as he checked out the flight path programmed into his ship. 

“Tatooine? What did I do to deserve this?”

He muttered as he punched in the path and suppressed any misgivings that he may had had. He had a job to do. 

Yet he couldn’t help but to wonder why out of all the men in the cell, he was the one tasked to go to the outer rim. He didn’t dare ask though. He didn’t dare push the goodwill that had gotten him his new lease on life. 

He shifted in his seat, absentmindedly rubbing at the metal of his thighs. He looked down and tried to suppress the wince that the sight still brought to him as he saw them. 

It was better than being dead. 

He and the others are agreed, despite being less human and more like their benefactor, losing their humanity in order to continue to serve the Empire. If any of them had any dysphoria or misgivings, they never said. 

The alternative was still too painfully fresh in their minds. Despite the distance between the Clone Wars and the Wars of the Empire, the fate that awaited men who were no longer of use was still very fresh in their minds. 

So they kept their heads down and did as they were bid. 

Even if it meant giving up parts of their humanity.

He shook his head and focused on the task ahead.

He had a Jedi to hunt. 

~*~*~*~*~*

Obi-Wan hummed as he worked on one of his stubborn water vaporator. The one that always gave him trouble. He had gotten the best parts he could afford to fix it, but it needed constant maintenance, it seemed. 

Yet despite knowing that he would probably either be taken away or dead sooner rather than later, he still went out to fix it. Maybe the Lars could use the extra water. It wasn’t as if they were swimming in credits and life could be made easier. So he kept on working. 

He finished with just enough time to duck into his house for the afternoon nap, feeling quite safe as he did so. 

It wasn’t his time just year and he hadn’t heard any ships or speeders near his house. No hints had come up in the Force either and Qui-Gon was also oddly quiet. 

Surely his old Master would have warned him if anything was on the horizon. He had done it before, but he was quiet.

And so he went on with his daily tasks. 

He picked up his tools once he had heard the familiar ragged hum of the evaporators kick back to life and headed back inside to his small hut. 

He entered and quickly realised that there was something-no,  _ someone _ -inside his cabin. The signature was slightly distorted and he could smell the faint scent of metal and hear the whirrs of servomotors also. 

Could it be? His throat closed up at the horror of having to face Vader and being caught so flat-footed by him.

His fear receded as fast as it had come when the intruder stepped into the light, bringing him up short by the sight of a man that he hadn’t seen since Umbara.

The face that he had seen in his dreams in many different moods and settings. 

The man that he had, in the weakness of the dark, longed for deeply.

“Cody?”

That was all that he got out before Cody shot at him again.

He was prepared this time, and volleyed the shot back at him again. As much as he had cared about the man during the wars, this wasn’t the same one. 

It hit him in the side of the head, making him drop like a sack of potatoes. 

He felt a twinge of regret at that, but he had not just his survival to think about, but Luke’s as well. He couldn’t afford to be sentimental. Not when he was damned well aware that Cody was there to drag him back to Vader and that was a fate worse than death.

He was under no illusions as to what Vader would do to him. Or turn him into.

The visions had told him enough to make his preparations and to flee.

Barely glancing at the man that lay sprawled out on his floor, he went to the opposite corner and dug out the bag with numerous currencies, food, a change of clothing, and a blaster. His sabre was on his hip. 

He calculated that he had some time to get to the Lars homestead and grab Luke before the Imperials came to track him down and find Luke. 

He didn’t know where he could go. Maybe one of Alderaan’s moons. Hide out there until the boy came of age and then-

“I’m not going to leave you like last time, General. It’s been too damned long.”

Cody whispered into his ear as he was grabbed, his head pulled back painfully and his arm pinned behind his back. 

The tears sprang to his eyes, brought on by a mixture of the words and the action.

“Cody...Oh Force Cody. It’s been too long...Let me go.”

Cody laughed softly and the grip on his hair was gone and then spun around to face Cody, whose arms had tightened around him in an embrace that he had longed to feel once again after everything had gone to Sith-damned hell all those years ago. 

“I won’t, Obi-Wan. I won’t.”

Obi-Wan swallowed, grabbing Cody’s arms and gripping them hard. 

“We have to go.”

Cody looked sharply at him, his eyes moving back and forth as he assessed what Obi-Wan wasn’t saying in words.

“Where are we supposed to go?”

Obi-Wan smiled wryly at that. 

“I think I know a place for all of us.”

Obi-Wan replied, forcing himself to look down at what now made Cody be Cody.

“An accident. Was the only chance I’d get at being alive. Being useful.”

He explained, making Obi-Wan’s heartache before he kissed him like he had always wanted to do, but never had been able to due to restrictions on both of their sides. 

“The Force didn’t show me that. Only that you’d come and we’d leave. With Luke.”

Cody’s eyes narrowed. 

“Luke Skywalker. Come. We have to go.”

~*~*~*~*~

“So it had failed, your cell project.”

The Emperor noted as another report of a cell defection came in, much to Lord Vader’s chagrin.

“You know what you have to do now, lest you have created the very weapon that will destroy you.”

The Emperor warned, turning away from his apprentice, dismissing him.

“As you command, my lord.”

Vader walked away not turning back to look at the Emperor as he went on his way, not stopping to look in any direction until he had reached his own private chambers. 

Once the doors were shut, he went to his encrypted line and pulled up the last message that had been sent by Boba Fett.

_ “Target no longer in Tatooine. Whereabouts unknown. A child is with them. Name of Luke.” _

He had created his own destruction.

Yet he welcomed it.


End file.
